


Ink Stained Fingers

by samwellsgays



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And along that line there will probably be mentions of anxiety and depression like stuff, Because this is Nursey and those are his feelings and his poems are his feelings, I mean I'm not really a poet but I like to pretend, I will put warnings though, I'm a poet, I'm not really sure where this is going yet, Internalised and otherwise, It's probably going to be terrible, M/M, Nursey's a poet, So guess where this is going, There will probably be a lot of mentions of homophobia, but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwellsgays/pseuds/samwellsgays
Summary: A series of poems written by Derek Nurse





	1. Boys Like You

I know the boys like you. 

The boys that think kissing is practice. 

The boys that are made up of ‘no don’t leave a mark’

And ‘I just don’t think I’m ready’

The boys that I’ve only ever seen in the dark glow of the moon

Because they’re just not brave enough to turn the light on

 

They tell you that everyone has skeletons in their closets

But they don't tell you that sometimes you will fall in love with the skeleton

 

Those boys are resigned to bedtime stories

Where the monster under the bed is in fact the monster in the bed

Where there is no prince to save the day, 

But the dragons still blow flames under the locker room doors

 

But sometimes I wonder if those boys are like you

The boys that don’t seem to be afraid of what others think 

The boys with fear in their eyes that only seems to appear when we connect

Not a fear of what will happen if people find out

A fear of what I have the capacity to do

 

And in those moments I wonder if you know boys like me. 

If you know the boys who are ready to risk it all 

The boys who don’t know what they want but they want it 

The boys who will hold your hand without flinching

The boys who care about you more than they should. 

 

Maybe boys like us just aren’t meant to be. 

We’re the proverbial sun and moon, ying and yang

We’re fire and water and Trump and Hillary 

And you anger me so much that I think one day I might just snap

Maybe boys like us shouldn’t be an us. 

Maybe I need to stop all of this wishful thinking. 

 

Maybe it’s easier if I keep pretending I hate boys like you. 


	2. Opposites

 

It's funny, isn't it? 

You should be everything I avoid

You're the sun when I'm the moon

You're the ocean when I'm the land

You're the storm that comes after my calm

 

They say that opposites attract  

I wish that your warm skin would stay

Pressed against my cold skin 

For just a second longer

 

Is it possible that we're just too different?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing I had in my head.
> 
> miscgays on tumblr!


End file.
